


When I Was Your Man

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Based on the song “When I Was Your Man” by Bruno Mars.





	When I Was Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Literally popped in my head out of nowhere.

Dean sat alone in the driver’s seat of the Impala. The darkness of night keeping him relatively unnoticed as he sat, watching through the large picture window of the small rancher home. Through the open curtains, he could see into the living room. The lights were on, fully illuminating the interior. The soft sounds of a jazzy ballad filtering from the house into the night air.

He sighed, watching as a man and woman dancing, twirling through the living room. The smiles on their faces full of joy and love, their bodies close and moving as one as they moved fluidly through the space, laughing together. Dean tore his eyes away, his heart feeling heavy.

* * *

_“Dean! Please, just one dance!” Y/N begged, pulling on Dean’s arm, trying to wrestle him from the bar stool and onto the dance floor of the small, seedy bar._

_“Sweetheart,” Dean chastised, pulling his arm back and downing his glass of whiskey, “I don’t dance. You know that.” He turned his attention back to the bar, gesturing to the bartender for another drink. Y/N sighed heavily and pouted, taking her seat on the stool beside him once more._

_“I know,” She mumbled, her disappointment clear, “Sorry.”_

* * *

Dean wiped a stray tear from his face as he looked through the window once more. He could see the fresh flowers in a vase on the dining room table beyond. Greg had brought them home for Y/N, surprising her. No reason, no occasion. Just because he thought of her, just because he wanted to. Dean couldn’t remember if he ever bought her flowers. He remembered giving her gifts. Charms, weapons, little trinkets from gas stations or hunts. But never flowers. The thought had never occurred to him. He scoffed to himself. How hard is it to stop and buy flowers? Or pick them from the roadside as he drove? He’d seen flowers plenty of times! But the thought never occurred to him to gather them, purchase them, bring them home to Y/N.

* * *

_“I can’t do this anymore, Dean!” Y/N shouted, her duffle filled with her meager belongings as she stomped towards the garage._

_“So that’s it then?!” Dean shouted, marching after her. “After two years together, you’re just gonna leave?!” He was furious. Why was she so worked up?! Ok, yes, he may have forgotten her birthday a few months ago. And their anniversary last month. And yes, the recent hunt took longer than expected, so he missed their date to make it up. But she shouldn’t be this worked up over it! So he forgot to call. He was busy saving people, in case she forgot!_

_“I know you care about me, Dean.” Her anger evident in every word as she threw her bag into her car, pausing with the driver’s door open, “But I deserve more than this! You forget every celebration, every important date. You put hunting before EVERYTHING! I’m not a priority in your life.” Dean made to protest, but she stopped him with a hand. “I want to be someone’s everything. I want to matter. And you can’t give that to me. I’m sorry.” She added, hastily climbing into the car and driving off, leaving Dean staring after her._

* * *

Dean watched as Greg kissed Y/N, their love clear to anyone who caught a glimpse. They giggled again as the lights went out and the curtains closed, the couple turning in for the night. Dean never deserved her. But he was glad that Y/N had found someone who could do everything he couldn’t and love her the way she deserved.


End file.
